This is Halloween
This is Halloween is a song made by the Empire and a few other villains. It is sung in the episode Haunted Hollow. Lyrics *(3 Empire Phantoms are seen flying over the moon, scene cuts to many Emperials) *'Empire troopers': (Singing) Holy ones of our glory, have you noticed what we done? We'll show you and time to react, for the day we worshipped. This is Halloween. The Birth of Hades. (Many Promethean crawlers appeared, screeching) Crawlers screeched from the dark of faith. The birth of Hades, prepare for your witness, for or Lords and their loyalists. It's our home, we even bwah! The Glory of Evil *'Zelok': (Singing and is seen climbing on a Forerunner platform) I am the one who serves those, any Lord by honor's faith. *'Sali Nyon': I am the one preparing to pray, anyone who has died for us all! *'Empire forces': (Singing) This is Halloween, the Birth of Hades. Of Hades. Of Hades. Of Hades. Of Hades! *(3 Sangheili Storm zealots appeared as they sing) *'Storm Zealots': (Singing) For Glory, of Evil, every hand bow to our only lords! *'Argan': (Singing) (Scene in the Council Chamber) For Glory, of Evil, every hand is now waiting to praise. *(A Promethean Knight is seen walking to 3 Empire pods) *'Empire forces': From those pods right inside those, something is about let out a- *'Wesod': SCREECH! (Singing with Zazz Doom and Gunray) *'Zazz Doom': (Singing) This is Halloween. *'Wesod': (Singing) Whether pray? *'Gunray': (Singing) Or be silenced! *'Rob': (Singing) You felt pride? *'Evil Rick': (Singing) Aren't you scared? *'Evil Morty': (Singing) Well, that's just fine *'Barranco': (Singing) Say it once, say it twice *'Jul': (Singing) Take a chance and roll the dice *'Naare': (Singing) Ride with the moon in the dead of night *'Bullock Stuts': (Singing) Everybody scream, everybody scream *'Lord Zedd': (Singing) In our town of Halloween! *'Goldar': (Singing) I am the clown with the tear-away face *'Bowser': (Singing) Here in a flash and gone without a trace *'Paper Bowser': (Singing) I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" *'Kamek': (Singing) I am the wind blowing through your hair *'Paper Kamek': (Singing) I am the shadow on the moon at night *'Kamen Rider Graphite': (Singing) Filling your dreams to the brim with fright *'All': (Singing) This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! *'Kammy': (Singing) Tender lumplings everywhere *'Spot': (Singing) Life's no fun without a good scare *'Peepers': (Singing)That's our job, but we're not mean *'Klump': (Singing) In our town of Halloween *'Skurvey': (Singing) In this town *'Pink': (Singing) Don't we love it now? *'Cinder Fall': (Singing) Everybody's waiting for the next surprise *'Krusha': (Singing) Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back *'Barranco Jr.': (Singing) And scream like a banshee *'Dark Bun': (Singing) Make you jump out of your skin *'Rok': (Singing) This is Halloween, everybody scream *'Cinda': (Singing) Won't ya please make way for a very special guy *'Cosmo Royale': (Singing) Our lords the Rabbid Empire *'Monitor X05 Terrible Wrath': (Singing) Everyone hail to the Rabbid Empire, now! *'All': (Singing) This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! *'Commander Malice': (Singing) In this planet we call home *'Commander Rive': (Singing) Everyone hail to the pumpkin song *'All': (Singing) La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!) La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!) Category:Songs Category:Songs on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United